deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/All-out Mythical Tourney: Rayne (Beastman) vs Black Death (Geekboy27)
Intro (Black Death) The setting is the night, Black Death jumps from a tall roof onto the wet ground, and sneaks from building to building. He had been sent to his next assassination contract. He looks into the window of his target to see him smoking tobacco, out of a window. He also notices the guards that are protecting the criminal, that Black Death has been hunting for a while now. Black Death goes through a door which is right on the roof. -------- He sneaks in an sits behind a couch, he does not need to kill the two mercs so he decides to only stun them. He fires his Stun Crossbow darts, which hit both guards. He sneaks behind the man, and begins to draw out his dagger. But the man jumps out and brings out his sword and attempts to hit Black Death. Black Death is quicker, however, and is able to block it with his dagger. “Dirty assassin!” the target yells. The masked man does not speak, the only thing he does is grab his sword and stabs the target square in his chest. The mans eyes flutter, before he falls at Black Deaths feet. Black Death decapitates the corpse and walks out with the head. ------ Black Death takes the pay and leaves. He knows he needs the money if he wants to win this tournament. And if he wins this tournament, he can get his pay, and finally be the assassin he wishes to be... -------- Intro (Beastman) Meanwhile, somewhere in America The criminals flee from the crime scene, carrying large garbage bags on their backs. “Man, do you think the cops are gonna catch up to us?” One criminal says in a panicked tone. “Nah man, we’re good, they won’t find us.” They go into an alleyway, where they catch their breath. Suddenly, something slams onto the ground. The two criminals see the silhouette of a man rising from the ground. They can vaguely see his red trench coat. He walks up to one of the criminals, and impales him with one of his claws. The other criminal gasps and fires several shots at the man, Rayne impales that criminal. The other criminal limps away while Rayne is decapitating his accomplice. The man stops next to a car, and attempts to calm down. When suddenly, from below him in a sewer hole, Rayne grabs one of his feet, and attempts to pull him under the hole. The criminal tries to grab onto the sidewalk, but his hands slip and he is then pulled under. “No! No! AGGHHHH!” The criminals screams echo before they are silenced. Rayne climbs out from the hole and begins to walk away. He dusts off his trench coat and says in an annoyed tone “Thanks for getting blood all over my coat” Rayne heads to the Police Station to get his pay from the police. “Thanks for getting the robbers Rayne. Here is the pay as promised” The officer hands him the money, which Rayne puts in his coat. He wonders about this tournament, he wonders if he is fighting this for the government, or himself. Does he care what happens to the world, or is he just doing it for the money? He would soon find out... Rayne (Beastman) Race: Mix between Vampire/Demon Appearance: Rayne is 6'7, with blond hair, and red eyes. He wears a red trenchoat, with an iron vest underneath, guarding his chest. He is skinny, with a decent build. Personality: Rayne is bold and arrogant. Not only is he extremely rude to those he doesn't like, he treats his allies with grudging respect at best. Backstory: Born in 1840, Rayne was always troubled. At age 8, He killed his brother because of a disagreement over who did what, terrorized his family, and was nothing more than a punk until he was ambushed by a vampire at age 19, who turned him, and promptly tore his attacker to shreds in blood rage. After killing his family by turning his sister and locking them in a room with her, he went on a spree of violence that was responsible for hundreds of deaths until he was captured in 1944 by the Nazi's, who attempted to fuse him with a demon. The ritual succeeded, but he broke free of his bonds and slaughtered the Nazis, only working with the US army because it was convenient. After being captured at the end of the war due to exploiting a demonic loophole, Rayne is forced to work for the US until they tell him he is free. Now, he works as a deadly assassin for the US, and has joined this tournament to prevent any other creatures from attacking the world. Weapons: Rayne uses his teeth and claws as weapons, which are 3 inches, they can slice through metal easily. He can also disarm his foe and use it to fight them with it. Strengths: Rayne has enhanced speed, strength, and senses, alongside being extremely durable, and due to his demon blood, capable of healing from most wounds in a matter of seconds, so long as he isn't distracted in the process. Weaknesses: Rayne is arrogant, underestimating his foes constantly, which adds to his other weaknesses, such as the natural vampire weakness to fire and being staked in the chest (hence his armor). He also has a demonic weakness to salt and holy weaponry. Black Death: (Geekboy27) Name: Black Death Race: No one knows for sure. Some say he is a demon, an ghost, but no one can see under his mask. Appearance: Black Death wears a mask which is worn the face of the comedy mask on theateres. He also wears a black hood which hides most of the mask. He wears a metal brestplate. Personality: Black Death is usually quiet, and emotionless. Few have heard his voice....And lived. Background: Black Death was trained by the Dark Assassin lord: Nanto. Even before he was trained, Black Death would sneak around and take things, only to put them back. But then, his village was attacked by Dark Elves, where he was separated from his parents. He moved to a near by city, and lived on the street. He would steal from the market place and any possessions to sell for food. Then the Assassin found him an decided to take him in. He was trained, and then perfected his art. Today, he takes contracts for people to assassinate, and he assassinates people who he thinks deserves it. Weapons: A short metal sword the same size as Corvo Attano’s A Crossbow which fires incendiary rounds, and sleep darts. A Dagger: which has a jagged edge, and a straight edge. And Several throwing knives which won’t kill, but can stun for a few seconds. Magic: Dark magic: BD can summon a swarm of angry crows, rats, and beetles to attack his foes. Strengths/Advantages: BD can move quickly, and is very quick. Corvo's training and experience means he knows how to take down several types of fighters. Weaknesses: When BD uses his powers, this makes him vulnerable to several attacks. He also wears less armor below his waist, making him more exposed. X-Factors: Speed: Rayne is faster than Black Death and can maneuver stuff easily. EDGE: Rayne Weapons: Black Death has actual weapons instead of just his claws, which can be effective. EDGE: Black Death Experience: Rayne takes this easily. He has been around since the Nazi times, and has taken down enemies of the US government. Black Death has only taken down small assaination contracts. Strength: Rayne takes this as well, as he has vampire strength EDGE: Rayne Arenas! YOU guys get to choose the arenas! The Docks: Out on the fishing docks on the edge of town, fisherman and bandits alike roam the water's edge. Loose nets, fish baskets, and the like litter the docks while stands selling goods and the tables that fisherman use to gut and clean their fish line the shore. The Lost City: Inspired by a combination of Atlantis and El Dorado, this city has been lost for ages. Those seeking lost knowledge can be found here, but so can those hiding from their enemy. The city is in ruins, meaning that ledges are crumbling and hidden spike, dart, and blade traps pose a threat as well. The Dungeons: The tourture chambers of the fortress hold many familiar and painful torture devices such as Iron Maidens, Judas Cradles, rat pits, and The Rack. Warriors must be careful in the low light and prepare watch their balance. (SPECIAL THANKS TO AFFECTOS FOR THE ARENA IDEAS!) Battle Arena: The Dungeons: The tourture chambers of the fortress hold many familiar and painful torture devices such as Iron Maidens, Judas Cradles, rat pits, and The Rack. Warriors must be careful in the low light and prepare watch their balance. Rayne was sent to fight Black Death, a deadly dark assassin who has faced many dangerous foes, and beasts..... But he hadn't met Rayne yet. ---- The arena was the Dungeon, with many torture devices, and pits. Rayne couldn't wait to use all of them. When suddenly, Black Death arrived. Rayne tried to heckle him "So punk, you ready to fight?!' Black Death remained silent, only nodding. He pulled out his sword and a purple mist surronded his hand. Rayne showed his claws and took a stance. Rayne jumps into the air and tries to hit Black Death, but he jumps out of the way. Black Death hits Rayne with his Crossbow, which hardly affects him. Rayne claws Black Death's arm, which Black Death retaliates by slicing Rayne's chest. Rayne tosses Black Death onto the ground, and tries to slash him, but Black Death rolls into the darkness. Rayne chuckles at this attempt. "I can smell you!" Rayne runs to where Black Death is and attempts to stab him with his claws. Black Death grabs Rayne's hand, put's it against a wall, and stabs it with his dagger. Rayne pulls the Dagger out. "Want to try that again? I'll just get another weapon!" Black Death casts a Raven Swarm sepll on Rayne, but most Crows are sliced apart by Rayne's claws and Dagger. Black Death reloads his Crossbow, but Rayne bites his neck. Black Death grabs the wound, and fires a bolt at Rayne. Rayne is hit, but the bolt hardly affects him. Black Death tosses several throwing Knives at Rayne, but Rayne is quick and grabs a knife, slides underneath Black Death, stabs his leg, and uses the other knife to stab Black Death's ribs. Black Death groans, and looks at Rayne. Rayne pulls off his mask, and finally sees his face. "Huh, you look different from what I expected, you put up a good fight, so i'll let you live." Rayne helps the man up and they both walk out of the arena. ------- The General looks at Rayne. "You did a hell of a good job taking that Dark Assasin down, Rayne!" The General laughs and offers him a cigar. "Yeah, but if HE was the easiest so far, I'm going to hate seeing what the rest of the combatants look like." Rayne responds, and puffs out smoke. " Well, if you win this tournament, we can finally end all the paranormal attacks on earth, and you'll be free of your bond." "Yeah," Rayne adds. "Let's just hope I get past round one. Next fight: Xemground (WassBoss) vs Eilios (BattleGames1) Rayne is Victorious! Category:Blog posts